


The Drunk Prince

by ninibears_erigom



Series: Two Sides Of A Coin [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: EXO Smut, F/M, Kim Jongin - Freeform, Smut, exo kai, exo kai smut, jongin smut, mafia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 19:18:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14960544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninibears_erigom/pseuds/ninibears_erigom
Summary: What happens when you drink with the softest Mafia Prince?





	The Drunk Prince

**Author's Note:**

> This is a spin-off scenario from Two Sides Of A Coin. It may or may not follow or relate to the original storyline

Drinking with Jongin is always fun, what’s even more fun is when you know your tolerance is a lot higher than his.

The mafia prince is always fun when he’s drunk and you’ve been friends for years but despite the obvious attraction between the two of you; neither have made the move to take things further apart from the flirtation that comes out when he’s drunk.

Jongin pours you another shot of tequila, smiling as he can see your cheeks flush, the alcohol already taking effect of your body while his own cheeks burn with the evidence of one too many shots.

“You really are an angel from heaven, Y/N.” His words are slightly slurred but his intentions are clear as he licks his lips, the plump pink skin wet from the swipe of his tongue and residual alcohol. “How did I get so lucky to have you fall into my life?” You giggle, feeling your cheeks burn with more than the tingling feeling of the drink.

“Jongin,  **pick-up lines only work when I’m drunk.** ” You can’t help but laugh when his lips come out to a full pout. He looks like a giant child trying to get his way more than a scary mafia prince in line to take over the family business.

You watch as his long tanned fingers grasp the bottle, examining the contents before taking a swig; cringing as the golden liquid slides down his throat.

“Maybe it’ll take more than tequila to get you drunk.” He smirks, a sign you are in trouble but something that dares you to take his challenge. You don’t pull away when he takes another swig, letting the alcohol sit in his mouth and presses his lips against yours; he grunts, pulling your bottom lip down so your lips part and he dribbles the warm liquid into your mouth which you swallow hungrily.

His taste mixed with the tequila makes you want more.

“Again?” He asks and you nod your head, eyes dark with lust as you watch his head lift upwards with the bottle but before he can look at you, your lips are already on his; tongue hungrily inside his mouth; Jongin places the bottle on the table before wrapping his arms around you, lifting you into his lap so you can straddle him on the chair.

Your hands curl into his soft brown locks as he lifts your shirt, warmth from his fingertips contrasting the cool air of the room as he kneads your hips.

Everything happens quickly but slowly at the same time, your lips trailing down so you can latch onto the exposed skin of his neck while you fiddle with his belt; his lips part in delight as the sweetest moan leaves his throat when you finally palm him against his briefs, his cock semi-erect. You feel his hands grip your ass, squeezing at the flesh under your skirt before his fingers pull your panties aside, dipping into your wet core.

You sigh; the lazy rhythm he sets allows your arousal to grow while you release his manhood, pumping him until he’s firm and ready to take you.

No words are exchange as you settle on top of him, his hand on your hips helping you keep up with his pace while your hands wrap around his neck; lips once more connected, tongues dancing around each other, soft moans filling the room as you revel in the feel of each other.

The most intense feeling spreads through you, reaching the tips of your fingers as his thumb brushes your sensitive clit and you bury your head into his neck, writhing against him as he helps you ride out your orgasm, mumbling his name. His own high approaches, hips bucking into you with such intensity, you know you’re going to bruise tomorrow.

* * *

You wake up, sore with a pounding headache as you snuggle into the warmth that surrounds you; hearing a soft sigh in your ear.

“ **Did you enjoy yourself last night?** ” An amused chuckle answers you as you press your cheek into his warm, bronzed chest, feeling his body vibrate with sound.

“I did,” soft lips press against your forehead, “I finally got you drunk.”


End file.
